Like a Fat Kid Loves Cake
by Crystalbluu
Summary: Troy professes his feelings for Gabriella through a letter. Drabble.


A/N: the following letter is actually a real letter my best friend gave to me just this past Valentine's Day. I thought it was AMAZING and he gave me permission to post it on here (though he said if any of his friends ever found out he wrote it he'd take it back, lol). The only thing I changed were the names at the beginning and end and the part about the Scholastic decathlon. In the real letter it was talking about me making varsity volleyball. Enjoy!

* * *

Gabs, 

We've literally known each other forever. I can pinpoint every milestone in my life, and somehow, from the corner of my eye, I can spot you grinning that smile that lights up an entire room every time. I don't even know what my life would have been like had I not met you that day in elementary school all those years ago. I still say it was your fault that I spilt the slushie all over your shirt; your arm bumped mine, sweetheart, don't deny it! It certainly is a blur, and when we recall the memory together the tiny details change. One day the slushie will be blue and the next it would be red, or you weren't wearing a shirt, but a dress. I think all that matters is that right after the sugary ice stained your clothing, you retaliated and dumped your crappy school brownie onto my head. At the time, my fourth grade mind was only thinking of how hilarious you looked with slushie dripping from your chest (dare I say I would like to see that today? _Ahem_, just kidding . . . ). I had no idea that I had just met the most amazing girl I have ever had the privilege of knowing.

And right now you're probably wondering where the hell I'm going with this. You're thinking I've lost my mind and that I've had to many basketballs to the head. But this is just something I've had in the back of my mind for the past year or so and lately its been forcing its way out to the point where I've almost come out and said it. And that's the thing that I fear the most. I don't have the courage to put my foot down, grab you by the shoulders and drag you into a closet to confess. I know you're thinking something like, "Man, guys are wimps." Well, maybe I am a wimp. Maybe I'm an idiot for even thinking about writing this letter right now. But you must know one fact about males: we're scared shitless of rejection. How much your friendship means to me only worsens my fears. Every time I've almost told you a stupid, godforsaken voice in the back of my mind stops me by saying, "You'll ruin your friendship. You'll tell her and she won't feel the same. Things will get awkward." But you know what? Fuck the voice. I'm tired of wondering what could happen if I tell you and what couldn't happen if I refrained. Even if my hand is shaking so much you probably won't be able to read this letter. Even if you don't feel the same way. And I know I've given far too many hints and you know where I'm headed with this letter . . . But seriously, if you don't know what the hell I've been implying or you just don't want to know, stop reading. I'd rather you pretend you never received this letter and it got lost in Arabia. Remember, guys are wimps. And what I am about to reveal to you definitely means I am a guy, so therefore I am a wimp as well.

I used to wish you were a junior like me instead of a sophomore. Because lets face it: you being a year younger than me has definitely caused some problems in the past. My friends didn't understand why I bothered to hang out with you so much when I had plenty of older girls clawing at me. For the longest time I couldn't figure out why I'd rather be with you than go on a date with one of the cheerleaders or someone who was willing to do whatever I wanted. Someone who wasn't less experienced and understood the things that I, a junior, was going through. But the thing is, you somehow upstaged every single girl out there. Regardless that you're a sophomore, you won the Scholastic decathlon. You manage to keep a 4.3 GPA and yet you always seem to look beautiful despite the fact that you stay up studying into the night. And, yes. I'll admit that I only _truly_ started to notice these things just a small amount of time ago. I know I was a 'player' and that I've dated almost triple the amount of girls than the guys you've dated. I only really realized why I got no real satisfaction out of them when one of my friends came up to me and said, "Crap, your friend is hot." And I turned around to see him staring at you, and I felt something I had never felt before . . . Jealousy. It was as if something had cut through a barrier and I was seeing the true you in a whole new light . . . And I liked it. I liked it _a lot_.

And I know it's cheesy as hell that I'm giving this letter to you on Valentine's Day. It's something I would usually never do because I know you think today is a crappy Hallmark holiday. But somehow I thought if I didn't tell you today, someone else would pluck up the courage and do it before me. So here it is . . . I have feelings for you. And just to clarify, they are definitely _NOT_ platonic. I'm not going to say that I love you because I would only be kidding myself. You're fifteen and I'm turning seventeen soon. It would be unethical to tie you down with such heavy words when we're both so young. Maybe if things work out between us, we'll reach that point in our relationship. But as of right now I'll stick with being really, _really_ fond of you. Now, you're probably shocked beyond reason. Your best friend just told you he likes you waaay more than a friend. Hell, I'm shocked that I'm writing this right now. But if I think about it . . . And convince myself that the signs you've been giving me aren't my imagination . . . Could I be safe as to say you feel the same way? Just promise me this: no matter what happens after you finish this letter, our friendship won't change for the worse. I'd kill myself if this letter is the thing that rips us apart. But than again, it could just as easily bring us together.

Love you like a fat kid loves cake,

Troy

* * *

A/n: Now, I'm not going to tell you what I did after I recieved this. Use your imagination and review! 

Cheers! Crystalbluu.


End file.
